ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ascheriit
hi everyone , i'm new here so let's be friends ! Hi! If you mean summaries, then yes. However, we don't post stuff like scanlations or direct translations... Thanks for being interested in this project. yes i mean it , because i've got some new things and i can put new pikks like what god sophia looks like and all. anyways ... i need a place to save new volume's covers so i'll put team in this message , so next to this are the 4 volumes i seen , don't have an idea if you guys have them so ... so this is the 4rth volume's cover Hm, I don't think we have a page yet for the 4th... okay , if you want we can also chat on msn or skype anyways , i'll get a bigger picture of that volume 4 now It's okay. That size is perfect. Thanks! Gatogirl12345 00:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) lol , we are a wiki so i really need to find a bigger size ! Meh, I don't think we need anything larger. This is good enough for the article. i'm french so my english is not so good , but i wonder what meh means ? Don't worry...it's not really a word. yeah , but u knows , im too fed up that a lot english tell me that thing so please just tell me what it means it doesn't really mean anything. It's a word one would use to kinda show more of an expression. It was something like 'neutral' and this face... :/ http://img294.imageshack.us/f/ultimo4fullcover.jpg/ http://i198.photobucket.com/albums/aa197/esker08/volumes/Ultimo_4.jpg http://www.manga-news.com/public/images/vols/ultimo-3-shueisha.jpg here are three links for bigger pikks Updated! :D So do you want to start a page for readers here ? style make a place for people to read scans No thank you. We are not allowed to place chapter scans on the wiki. This is why our main pages are summaries of the chapters. Gatogirl12345 01:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi there! It's nice to meet you. :) I wish I would of ran into you sooner. I envy you and all the other people that can read chinese. Thanks for the info.KimeraRealm 22:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Divinecross can cover us for 15-17. I just need a translation script if you can find and provide that for 18-20. Unfortunately, I cannot really work on it myself till December. :( If you can make or find one, leave it in the Discussion Pages of the Chapters. If you're looking for 18-20, than please go to the chapter summaries talk page! There some information you might been want to see! Oh, I think the volume cover pages are great for Jealous and Miryuu's pages. 00:58, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Alois Trancy :you want an original version in japanese or a version in english for me to translate ? and for the 5th volume cover i'll got it soon If you're talking about translating chapter 17-20 from dm5, then translate it into english upload them on manga online place. You really understand chinese? And you had visit the chapter summaries talk page, right? 22:58, September 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i'm chinese and yes i can understand chinese , here's a website for you http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 this is where i look for new chapters , i'm waiting for the 22th for now , so what do you want me to do ? You're Chinese?!?!?! Than can you to translate the chapters and upload them on a online manga site or do you know anybody that can do it? Or can you tell us what's happening in chapters 16-21? Also, I don't really know what I should tell you, but I suggest you to keep watch on the chapter summaries talk page, that where I usually go if I have something to say or tell. 23:35, October 19, 2010 (UTC) yes i am chinese , so if you want me to do the chapter summaries , i'll do it , also , you can buy the monthly shonen jump for mnew chapters everymonth , since it's a wiki , i'm surprised to be able to be useful after all LOL , so .. chapter 16 , ultimo and yamato travels to know why that old guy is jealous of everything ... chapter 17 , iruma explains his opinion of justice and then , dunstan show us that he can use all kind of doji power , chapter 18 , musashi and sophia get their best and use GoD sophia to kill iruma and jealousy , then yamato tried to block them , and while yamato and musashi are quarrelling , jealousy and iruma takes advantage on musashi and sophia and deaply injured them both , chapter 19 ... nothing special , chapter 20 , vice killed pardonner and shakujii , then gauge and slow transforms into GoD gauge and GoD slow and fight agaist demon mask of vice's . after that , akira and sayama , at sayama's birthday party , orgullo (prideful doji) shows up hidden near sayama's house , chapter 21 : yamato and rune ... looks so gay , but yamato owned jealousy !!! and i dont think i can paste my translations in a website even if i translates them into english so ... Okay.......but you need to more details and please work on your gammer and spelling. And what do you mean Yamato "owned" Jealous in chapter 21? What happen? 22:12, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ? This is good news! Okay, how about it. I, or anyone else, pretty much try to summarize just by pictures alone. If and when possible, you can fill what was said. alois trancy : go to the website i gived you and then you have the images , and for yamato owned jealousy , i mean yamato stopped his current master , which is rune and read jealousy's heart again , he beated the emotions of jealousy in a easy way ... actually i discovered that pardonner'S power is corporeal manipulation , he used this power to heal musashi's wounds from jealousy I already read the chapter when it came out on dm5! I just don't understand what they are saying! Sheesh..... So, Yamato-sama "read" Jealous's heart again, huh? It seem that Yamato is the only one the can do that to him...hehe. I find it strange how touchy Jealous gets when Yamato does that, it makes Jealous blush a lot!~_^ So, what going at the end with Rune and Yamato? Did they work things out, and what about Jealous? Is he going to be alright? Is he mad at Yamato? And WHY are were they getting into Darumada's police car at the end?! And what about Desir and Miyoshi, what were they talking about and WHAT THE HECK were they doing in the car?!! By the way, in chapter 20, what was Jelaous and Orgullo talking about? They look kinda of sad in it.....Another thing, what do you mean you can't post your translations?!?!?! There are many online manga site like MANGAREADER, MangaPark, MangaRush, Manga123 or a place called OtakuZone, they all have chapters 1-15!!! 21:15, October 26, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : sorry but I just can't get the permission to post ... you see i'm noob lol , after that , jealousy seems to be pretty calm right now , it's more like about a time for a akira vs yamoto to see who'll win sayama's heart , if i get more time , i'll make some translations ... I think that yamato make rune's jealousy disapears , but im sure about that he did something to make jealousy unable to read his own heart . chapter 22 will be out soon too Okay...... Yamato made Rune's jealousy dissappear? What did Yamato say to Rune? Did Jealous think about anything special, after Yamato and Rune made up, in his head? Y'know the part when he sat down on the floor with the shock face? He was thinking about something. Also, if you a "noob", then do you know anybody the can get permission to post? 01:23, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Alois trancy : i don't lol , that's the problem , i'm a translator but i work only for french peoples in a french scan website , so that's why i have a bad grammar Okay, so you're chinese, and yet you work on french website?! Translating the chapters will have to wait..... 21:55, October 27, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : yeah , i'm close to be trilingual , lol , And that means what? 03:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i mean that i'm close to be able to communicate in 3 languages , chinese french and maybe english ... Oh, good for you!^-^ 21:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh thanks ^^ , also , have you added the informations i gave you ? What do you mean? I thought we're just talking! Besides, I not good at editing wikis nor I know how, and even if I did there're too little information to even use! 00:29, October 29, 2010 (UTC) alois : ... i thought you were catgirl O.o Wha!?! A catgirl? What does that mean?! 21:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) alois : no i mean catgirl , this is the name of this wiki's admin , i tought i was talking to her ... so who are you then ? Oh..........well, Gatogirl is the only active admin around here, kinda of..........I'm just a new, but major, fan the series. I cause a big stir due to my sudden appearnce. But all and all, I'm just a reader here nothing more, nothing less. I'm called "Hana" on the internet. 02:06, October 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh i see ... im called alois trancy the miracle worker lol , what origins are you ? I'm vietnamese, but I'm not very into my origins. 17:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh i see , me i am into my origins , i really likes china Hmmmmm....... 05:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) alois : lol and don't answer only hmmmm when you post xD Yeah, yeah. 21:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha, yeah...unfortunately I am the only admin. I think it's safe to say that the other guys ditched this. I wouldn't be surprized though if they saw chap 21. Anyways, Alois, please start from there. If you would like, you can also help me for information of the other chapters. I'll ask Divine to go from where she left off to 20. Weird, you should have permission to post stuff though. So, French, Chinese, and English. I'm trying to learn Japanese and Italian. :3 Anyways, you also said posting to a forum. What forum is this? Is the forum private and I would have to sign up? D:Gatogirl12345 02:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't see why you would need the raws. We need the translations but the script alone is enough. Regardless, I'll still look out for them because they can be useful for our wiki articles.Gatogirl12345 00:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : ... argh i dont want to explain it again ... and for the forum its an official forum like manga reader and stuff ... japanese sure can be useful :D , anyways i'll do it this week end Please do. Because I just don't get it why you would need the original raws unless we're decorating the wiki pages. I'd stick with maintaining a Wiki so people can read it as an alternative to scanlations. Gatogirl12345 23:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : oh okay ... lets see ... i need it for my translations , because ... i can erase the sayings with paint but i actually can't erase sentences written in the images not in the bubles ... so that's why ... but why are you asking me why i want raw by the way ? You were asking about the raws on my page before. On the other hand, we just need the translations. It's just extra work on you if you want to scanlate to an english version. Also companies are continuously putting down the law on copyright. Already at dangerous waters here so I would say make the work simple and just raw translation. Whatever you do on the French site though, you're on your own. :) Gatogirl12345 04:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy :yeah but i just need a website on what i can post my translations now ... You can join a free blog site. Blogger, live journal, wordpress...etc.Gatogirl12345 16:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) alois trancy : i just dont know how to ... sign up to the site. Once you're signed up to a site, it's at the most a couple more steps. Or you can just join livejournal and start posting at http://community.livejournal.com/mech_boy_ultimo or your own journal there. Where the heck have you been!?!?!?!? Where have been?!?! Its been months since you were here!.......Anyway, thanks for the pictures and telling me about Ikunlan.net in the first. I almost forgot about that place, and that's where dm5 get their scans for Ultimo for their site! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 19:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Alois Trancy : oh lol, the exact adress is ://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 and also, i was absent cuz i had exams and school problems lol, but still, we must change some names in the wiki, cuz the translators of shonen jump had it wrong, when i saw the chapter where jealousy enters demon spider mode, they wrote demon spider, but when it's gauge and slow, they wrote god gauge instead of god pork, WTF ???, so i think we should translate the names right. Ummm......You're not making sense......and let the admins handle those kinds of things,okay? You haven't been around and you're not very adapt to english yet, so don't worry about it. Ultimo Hana 21:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) im okay for that but i do make sense, every doji's with an animal symbol, and when they unleash their god or demon form, each's name comes with a god or demon word first and their respective animal, so god gauge is not the exactly right translation-''' Alois''' Ummm...it is, it a good Dōji Icon is always title god with their name and the evil Dōji is after their animal theme! Oh, can you at least put you singature at the end of your comments! Ultimo Hana 21:00, February 20, 2011 (UTC) thats exactly what i said ! its wrong to do it that way ! i know chinese and the animal names in chinese and japanese are the same for those simple words, and for my signature, i dont know how to do it Alois Trancy 01:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Uh-uh........just don't think about the icon stuff anymore, we got it under control. Ultimo Hana 01:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Where did you go Alois? How would you like to add more to our future chapter summary section? We would be very greatful. KimeraRealm 09:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Offer I see that you are one dedicated contributor, though you won't be on for 24 hours a day. I'm offering you admin priviledges if you want. DVc http://c.ikunlun.net/tree.php?tree_id=70 , thats the website i went on, also, i will do the future summaries for you guys, though that i am the only chinese speaking man in the wiki i suppose, also, for the admin previleges, i would like them but, i don't know what to do with them exactly. No offence, Alois, but DivineCross, I think you shouldn't be giving out admin previleges like that! We are small wiki, yes, but you can't make everyone a admin! Ultimo Hana 04:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Hana. And besides, wouldn't I be an admin before Alois? I feel jealous and forgotten.>< KimeraRealm 07:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) EDIT CONFLICT: Sorry, everyone, but, when I leave, only 3 admins will be active! @KimeraRealm, I'm sorry, no one has forgotten you. Don't feel Jealous. @Hana, I see the point. Thanks for the advice. Oh, please don't Capitalize the C in my name. I would appreciate it. @Everyone, I'm not selling out admin priviledges...Before I go out and shout these stuff out, I consider the dedication, the talent, the skills and capabilities, and all. Remember that. So, calm down and have a nice day, why won't you? =D You're welcome......I think......Ultimo Hana 19:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I dont really mind not having admin privileges because I will not use it anyways, i mean, i dont know what to do with it, so ... Alois Trancy 16:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) So does this mean...that Alois gets the offer of Admin before me because he knows Chinese? Or because he's just better than me all in all? :( KimeraRealm 21:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Dudes! What's going on here? KimeraRealm, he's not better than you (heck we're all equals here). Look at how much you've contributed to this site! I think Jealous' page, among many others, would be sh*t if you haven't ever touched it. You've added the covers to the chapters, and not to mention you've cleaned up spelling/grammer mistakes when none of us have even noticed it. Being a mod is JUST as important as being an admin. I wish I could stress this point more clearly.... but you're very, very important here. Remember that.. Reikanobutushi 21:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Awww....thank you so much! :) *hugs* You're a sweetheart. KimeraRealm 23:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC)